


Hidden In Plain Sight

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Severus Snape, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After the war Harry Potter disappeared from the wizarding world. Or did he? No one knows where he is. Or do they?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 267





	Hidden In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Severus Snape's birthday!

Headmaster Severus Snape slammed down his newspaper. It had been seven months since the war, six months since he had woken up and regained his strength, six months since Harry Potter had disappeared, not even his friends or family knowing where he had gone. Five months since the Ministry had told Severus he was to continue as Headmaster, four months since the school was rebuilt and ready for the students once again. Three months since the students had come back. Slughorn had decided to remain, keeping his old office meaning the his old rooms and potions stores and classroom and office had remained empty and that is how he left it, he still had things in there he didn't want on show to every student or Professor who walked in his office now.

He looked at the photo of Harry Potter on the front of the newspaper and images of his body under his own, the gasps and pants in his ear, the finger tips digging into his shoulder, the shudders as he ran his hands down the body, the legs spreading willingly, begging to be taken.

Severus sighed and shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Headmaster Snape sir."

Severus opened his eyes to see his own personal elf standing there. "Donna be seeing something in your old potions room sir, Donna be doing weekly check to see if everything is well and clean and she noticed a fire lit Headmaster sir with this robe drying in front of fire sir."

Severus took the robe from his elf. "Thank you Donna that will be all."

Albus Dumbledore woke up in his portrait and watched the exchange between Severus and his elf and frowned when he saw Severus lift the robe and smell it. "Severus?"

Severus stood up. "What is it Albus?"

"What is that you have there?"

"A robe. Donna found it drying over a fire in my old rooms."

"Your old rooms? The wards you placed on that no witch or wizard could get in there without you being alerted."

"And yet there is someone in there making potions."

"How do you know they are." Albus asked.

"Years I have been making potions, you never get the smell off your clothes no matter what you use or how much or what you do. That smell will always be there." Severus took out a parchment and a quill and after sniffing the robe several times he wrote down what he smelt.

"Severus surely you can not tell what potion was being made while wearing that."

"I can Albus and I have."

"And?"

"It can't be right."

"Could you be wrong?"

"Albus please remember who you are asking about potions." Severus and snapped and stepped into the floo appearing seconds later in his old rooms in the dungeons. Striding into the bedroom he saw even though the bed was made it had been slept in, walking over to the bedside table he saw empty potion vials, picking up each one he smelt the content before picking up a book, he frowned at the title. _What to expect when you're expecting._

A gasp had him turning around. Severus looked down at an elf wearing what he assumed was a poor attempt of a dress being made from a pillow case.

"What is you be doing in the room where my mistress sleeps?"

"Since the school reopened after the war these rooms have not been given to anyone."

"I did not state they were my mistresses rooms. I asked what you were doing in the room where my mistress sleeps."

"I was merely checking the rooms as I was told they were being used when to my knowledge they should be empty."

"I is using rooms, my mistress only sleeps here sometimes."

Severus pulled the folded up robe from inside his robes. "And this?"

The elf jumped forwards and snatched it. "You is taking my mistresses robes, Bella be thinking she lost them, Bella be punishing herself."

"Your name is Bella?"

"Yes."

"Who named you?"

"My mistress. Mistress named me in honour of the greatest potions master. I is being named after a potion ingredient, but Bella likes her name, Bella is happy with mistress choice."

"And where is your mistress now?"

"Mistress being going to talk to Headmistress, left ten minutes ago."

Severus hurried to the floo and left.

Bella turned when she heard a sigh.

"Thank you Bella."

"Bella be happy to help Mistress."

"Then stop calling me mistress please. I am not your mistress."

Bella looked up at her mistress and saw they were stroking their tummy where the baby was resting. "You be needing your potion?"

"I am fine Bella, I will take it later thank you, I have two friends coming by."

"I will be making sure tea and food is ready mistress!" Bella said and vanished with a pop.

A sigh escaped. "Bloody mistress!"

Draco Malfoy stepped through the floo and turned as the floo flared again and caught who stumbled out.

Luna placed her hand on Draco's face. "Always there to catch me my love."

Draco smiled and kissed the palm. "I always will be my moon beam."

Luna smiled at the endearment Draco called her. "Let us see how our friend is doing."

Once they both sat down an elf appeared with a tray of tea and biscuits and cakes. "Mistress be right with you." Bella said before leaving with a pop.

"Mistress!?" Draco asked.

"Don't you start."

Draco stood up as his friend waddled towards him. "Why does Bella call you mistress Harry?"

Harry Potter sighed as he sat down. "Because of this." he pointed to his bump. "Bella believes only women can get pregnant, she doesn't understand that wizards can also, mind you, neither did I, so she believes me to be a woman so I am mistress." he explained. "It does have one use though."

Luna nodded. "Bella calling you mistress no one knows about you."

"Exactly and people will know, I just want to have this pregnancy in peace and have my child the same way. I still go out, thanks to Draco with the spell he found for me."

"Are you to keep using it?" Draco asked.

"I am, at first people are not sure then they see it and that's it."

"We can handle the press for you Harry should you want to go out, fuck what people think." Draco said. "You do what you want to do, you have done so much, you should be left in peace now, not hounded."

"Tell that to the rest of the wizarding world." Harry mumbled.

* * *

That afternoon Severus looked up when his floo flared and Draco stepped through. "Draco?"

"Afternoon godfather. I came to spend the morning with Luna but she is studying now so -"

"You thought you would come and annoy me?"

Draco smirked as he sat down. "How are you doing?"

"Busy Draco."

"Anything I can help with? I have nothing to do, I can patrol corridors and such to help you if you are busy here."

Severus sat up straight. "Actually there is something you can do."

"Oh?"

"There is someone living in my old quarters. I don't know who she is, I have only met the elf who has a smart mouth. She won't reveal her mistresses name."

"What is the name of the elf?"

"Bella." seeing Draco shudder, Severus sighed. "No doubt named after the potion ingredient, no one in their right mind would name it after that psychotic woman."

"Isn't your elf named after that ingredient?"

"Yes but I call her Donna for short." Severus shook his head. "We are getting away from the point. There is someone in those rooms and I want to know who."

"Why? Are they stealing?"

"Not that I know of, but my job as Headmaster is to look after everyone in the school, how can I look after those living in my old quarters if I don't know who she is."

Draco nodded and stood up. "Six years living down in the dungeons I know all the alcoves and hiding places, I will find out who it is Severus." he said before spotting the newspaper on the desk. He picked it up and saw Harry Potter staring back at him. "Potter still missing?"

"So it says."

Draco nodded and placed the paper down. "I don't think he is, all he has done in the war, how much he risked and lost, I think he has just gone to get away from everything and everyone. Can't really blame him for wanting to do that."

"Just how close did you and he get during the war?"

"Just speaking terms but got to know each other more when we took it in turns nursing you better, well, I say took it in turns, I had to stun him to get rest so I could take over. Otherwise he would have done everything. I will see you later Severus."

Once Draco left, Severus picked up the newspaper and looked at Harry who was staring back at him. "Where are you Harry?" he asked.

* * *

Harry looked in the mirror and cast the spell that Draco taught him and watched as his scar disappeared off his forehead, taking a deep breath he drank a potion that made his eyesight clear and removed his glasses, next he pointed his wand at his hair that went long and down his back. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he wanted to go out and get some fresh air and walk about the shops, plus with it being a Hogsmeade weekend, Luna promised to look out for him and Draco also as he was there with her.

Getting some rolled up socks, Harry stuffed them in the bra Luna got him and turning to the side after pulling down the long blue dress he saw it looked like he had breasts, waving his wand one last time, make up appeared on him making him look more feminine. He smiled, even he didn't recognise himself!

* * *

Severus was walking around Hogsmeade and saw Draco and Luna holding hands, she seemed to be good for Draco, since being with her, he had never seen his godson look so happy and carefree, laughing and actually talking to people he knew the old Draco would sneer at. 

Severus made his way through Hogsmeade and just as he approached a book shop, someone walked out and collided with him, looking at who bumped into him he saw a heavily pregnant woman, long blue dress down to her ankles, straight sleek black hair flowing down her back. "I apologise." he said as he picked up her things and handed them to her. "I hope I didn't hurt you or cause you any discomfort."

Harry gasped at the voice and looked to see who he bumped into and saw none other than Severus Snape. How he was talking to him, he didn't even know it was Harry Potter he bumped into! Clearing his throat, Harry heightened his voice. "No I am fine, thank you for picking my things up. Bending down this far along is no longer an option."

Severus nodded. "If any students give or cause you any trouble come and find me."

"I will do. Thank you Severus Snape."

"I only offered my help."

"You have done more than that, for all of us. Thank you." Harry whispered and turned and walked away, sighing with relief that he managed to get away with it.

Luna saw Harry walking away from Severus and waved him over. "Harry you made it,"

"I did, it feels so good to be out!"

"Didn't my godfather recognise you?"

"No. He actually told me to go and find him if any students give me trouble."

Draco laughed. "He wouldn't say that if he knew who he was really talking to."

Harry actually laughed. "No, according to him there is only one student who caused trouble. Me!" he agreed.

Draco laughed. "Sorry I can't take you at all seriously when you are looking like that Harry."

"Harry?"

Harry froze when he heard Severus behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Severus looking straight at him. "Harry?" he asked.

"Young Draco here called you Harry."

Harry smiled and held his hand out. "Arianna, Ari for short."

Severus took the hand and grasped it firmly in his. "My mistake." he said, holding on to the hand a few seconds more before slowly letting go and walking into the shop opposite.

When Severus walked behind a bookshelf he held his hand out and looked down at it, running the fingers over his right hand, touching the palm. He had held that hand before, touched that hand he had just shook, yet he did not know the woman. Severus flexed his fingers. Casting a notice me not charm on himself he left the shop. He stood out of the way and watched Draco and Luna closely with the woman.

When the woman had got up and left, Severus followed behind at a distance so as not to be caught, there were a couple of times the woman stopped and rubbed her stomach. Severus frowned as he watched her, how she moved, how she walked, how she ran her hand through her hair, as though she forgot it was long. Severus stopped and backed into a sidewalk when the woman stopped and taking something from her pocket, she fiddled with whatever she had before putting it away and sitting down on the nearby bench.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the bench, he hoped Luna and Draco would come up with an idea, he couldn't walk back up to the shrieking shack as Severus knew Hogwarts was at the other end. He knew he shouldn't have shook Severus' hand. Harry flexed his fingers as he looked down at his hand that Severus took in his.

Harry looked up when a shadow fell over him and saw a man standing there, tanned skin, light brown hair. 

"Ari my love I am sorry I am late."

Harry looked closely at the eyes, silver grey. Draco! He took the hands offered to him and stood up with his friends help.

"You tell anyone about this I'll deny everything." Draco sighed.

"Wha-" Draco cut Harry off with a kiss on the lips. 

"Now lets get you home and in a nice hot bath."

Harry laughed. "A bath with you sounds perfect." he said and placed his arm around Draco.

"Don't push it Potter." the Slytherin murmured.

* * *

Once safely back in the quarters at Hogwarts, Harry waved his wand and him and Draco looked like themselves again, "get me out of this dress." Harry said and sighed in relief when it was off and took the bra off.

Draco stood and watched as balled up socks fell to the floor as Harry stood in front of him wearing just his shorts, his seven month bump very visible, he couldn't hold it any longer, he started to laugh.

"Stop laughing or I will tell what you did."

"Who will you tell, you are hiding from everyone." Draco laughed as the floo flared and Luna walked in. 

"Harry are you alright?"

"No. Take him home, laughing at me." Harry pouted. "Thank you Luna." he smiled, ignoring Draco who was still laughing.

"I wonder why Severus followed you." Luna wondered as she walked over to Harry, picking up a top and putting it over his head.

Harry smiled in thanks and put his arms through the sleeves. "Because I made the mistake of shaking his hand. I have made him wonder now, my hand is familiar to him. Ugh! I shouldn't have touched him but I couldn't help myself."

Draco bent forwards and picked the socks up and looked from them in his hands to Harry, still chuckling slightly. "Why would you want to touch him? And why would he know your touch?"

"Whose baby do you think this is Draco!" Harry snapped.

Draco stopped laughing and dropped the socks.

"Thought that would shut you up!"

"My godfather is to be a father in two months and has no idea? How can you do this to him? Do you not think he has suffered enough? Well he will know, right now." Draco said as he walked towards the floo only to stop when he found it blocked. "Luna..."

"No Draco. You have upset Harry, he is our friend, before you go anywhere you will listen to Harry and his reasons. You owe him that much at least."

Draco sighed and turned to look at Harry and saw he was indeed upset. "Why did you keep it from him Harry?"

"Don't think I don't want to tell him and shout it from the rooftops, I am having a child with the man I love. I would tell everyone, but I can not tell Severus as much as I want to. A pregnant man? I am a freak! Just like my relatives always drilled into me. I am not normal. Look at me! I am a freak just like they always said. I can deal with them thinking I am a freak as I grew up with it. But Severus. I love him so much it hurts. I tell him I am pregnant, a pregnant man? I couldn't have him looking at me and thinking I am a freak just like my relatives did, think me a freak but put up with me as it is the right thing to do. It will kill me."

Draco sighed. "What if you knew what Severus thought?"

"How?"

"Trust me Harry please. Trust me to talk to Severus. I will not tell him I promise, that has to come from you. I will merely question him about male pregnancy and see what he says."

"You promise you won-"

"I won't Harry. I will talk to Severus, make out I think it is disgusting and I will show you the memory when I come back, after that you can decide where to go from there." Draco said and with a smile to Luna, he left through the floo.

When Draco stepped through the floo to the Headmasters office he saw Severus at the window, looking out over the grounds. "Severus?"

"Draco. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I am supposed to go and meet some of Luna's relatives today."

"Supposed to?" Severus turned to face his godson. "You do not want to?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"One of her cousins I am to be meeting, they are pregnant."

"And?"

"Let me rephrase that, he is pregnant."

"I repeat. And?"

Draco blinked. "A pregnant man, doesn't the thought of that disgust you."

"No it does not and it shouldn't disgust you either. If it does disgust you then my opinion of you changes Draco. You should be honoured to be in the presence of a pregnant man. Do you know how powerful you have to be? Also brave and extremely careful and lucky to carry full to term? Magic plays a big part in allowing men to carry so it is more dangerous. You should know all of this, you did grow up in this world unlike me."

"I do know it all, its just, weird."

"You go to this gathering Draco, you shake hands with them all, you tell Miss Lovegood's cousin you admire him for what he is doing and think he is brave and anything you can do to help you will do. You also pass on my regards, any potions he needs I will brew them personally."

"It wouldn't bother you then? Seeing a pregnant man?"

"Draco, being gay the only way for me to have children is to become pregnant myself or to find someone willing to carry my child."

"Luna said her cousin has been called a freak for being pregnant."

Severus' face hardened. "Whoever calls a pregnant man a freak in my presence would live to regret it."

Harry stood up when Draco returned. "Well?"

"He had a go at me because I made it sound as though pregnancy doesn't look right on a man. He told me if seeing a man pregnant disgusts me his opinion of me changes and I should be honoured to be in the presence of one." Draco sighed. "He will not look at you in disgust Harry. You can now tell him and not fear his reaction."

Harry slowly nodded. "I will tell him, now before I lose my nerve."

"Have a bath first Harry, take a relaxing bath, calm your nerves, think on what you will say and then go to Severus."

"You are right. Thank you Draco."

* * *

Twenty minutes later when Harry was alone and had just got in the bath, Draco's patronus glided into Severus' office. _"The one who lives in your old quarters is in the bath, you want to catch them then go now!"_

Severus walked straight to his floo and stepped out into his old quarters, he walked over to the settee and picked up a long blue dress, the dress he saw that woman wearing, on the settee itself was a bra with balled up socks.

He turned to walk towards the bedroom when something caught his eye that was thrown over the chair. Picking it up, Severus gasped when his hand disappeared from view. Placing the cloak back, Severus slowly walked into the bedroom and looked towards that bathroom door that was open. He quietly walked in and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. He looked at Harry who had his eyes closed, his body covered except for his head, and a bump. Severus' eyes were drawn to Harry's stomach, just poking out from the water.

Harry inhaled deeply, when the spices and herbs hit his nostrils he gasped and his eyes shot open and he looked straight at Severus who was sat on on the closed lid of the toilet opposite him. But Severus wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his bump that was just visible above the water.

A couple of minutes in silence passed by before Severus slowly looked up and locked eyes with Harry. He looked nervous. "Why so nervous Harry?"

"More worried. I was going to come and see you I promise. Straight after this bath, honestly, just ask-"

"Draco? Yes, now I know who he was talking about just now. I would like to know everything. But first thing I want to know-"

"Yes Severus. The baby is yours."

Severus nodded and stood up and walked forwards, stopping when a wet hand gripped his wrist.

"Don't leave please."

Severus looked into Harry's pain filled eyes. "I am merely getting you a towel Harry, it is best you get out of the bath and dry, only when you are dressed and comfortable, we can talk."

"You are not mad?"

"I will listen to your reasons before deciding how to feel." Severus answered as he passed Harry a towel before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

When Harry was dry he put on some jogging bottoms and a top that now stretched over his bump, he had to take a few deep, calming breaths before walking out into the living room area. He saw Severus sat in the chair he himself now always sat, the fire going and an elf in front of him.

"Thank you Donna, I shall call you should I need anything else." Severus said as the elf the vanished.

"Donna is your personal elf?"

"She is." Severus answered as he watched Harry slowly sit down on the settee. "I am guessing the elf that snapped back at me the other day is yours."

Harry smiled. "Yes. Sorry about that but Bella is protective of me,"

A single brow rose on the Headmasters face. "You called your elf Bella?"

"Oh! Not after that mad woman, I named her Belladonna but it's too long so she said Bella."

"Donna's full name is Belladonna, I named her the same way." Severus cleared his throat, "now then. From the beginning if you please Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "I fell ill no long after our night together, the symptoms I was having i knew are for women who are pregnant, I made a potion and it came back that I was pregnant, to double check I used a spell I found and that only confirmed what the potion told me. As soon as it was confirmed I knew I was what I have been called all my life. I'm a freak."

"Harr-"

Harry put his hand up so far. "Please." At Severus' nod, Harry continued. I researched it and I couldn't find anything about a pregnant wizard. My first thought was, my aunt and uncle are right, I am a freak. I had no idea how dangerous it would be. I wasn't going to get rid, that wasn't even an option. I wanted our baby. That is what kept me going mostly, I would always have a part of you if I couldn't even have you."

"I will admit I planned on getting you drunk that night. I feared that was the only way I would even get to have you, being drunk was the only reason you'd look at me. Yes, I know it was all an act with your hatred of me in school, you had to, but just because you didn't hate me doesn't mean you want me also. The reason I didn't tell you that I am pregnant with your child is because I love you Severus. I love you so much, and seeing the disgust in your eyes and seeing that you also think I am a freak, I- I couldn't I-"

Severus got up and went and sat next to Harry on the settee. "Harry." he sighed and took Harry's hand that was shaking. "So you made out you disappeared and moved in here?"

"Yes. I read up all what women would need and use carrying a baby, what men don't have of that and then potions I could make and take so my body would have what the baby needs."

"And for that you needed my lab."

"Yes. Plus being here I felt close to you."

"Where do Draco and Luna fit in?"

"Luna found me when I was getting some herbs from the forest. I had my cloak on but she knew I was there. I started to panic. I mean I knew I could trust Luna but that didn't stop the panic. I passed out. When I came to I was looking straight at Draco. He explained that he and Luna were together and no need to panic, I asked them to take me back inside. I was about four months gone then. I didn't tell them that you were the father. Draco found me books from his library in the manor about male pregnancy, the last one was centuries ago, what I had been doing was all right. I still decided I wasn't to tell you. Draco grew up in this world, he knows of all of this. You grew up in the muggle world like me. Yes you have been in the wizarding world a lot longer but I didn't know how far your knowledge went and I wasn't going to risk it."

"I have to ask. When it comes to due date, what was you going to do?"

"Go to Poppy with the books."

Severus stood with a low growl and started to pace back and forth.

Harry watched him with fear, he knew an angry Severus when he saw one. When the older man stopped his pacing and turned to face him, Harry winced, shutting his eyes and getting ready for what Severus was going to throw at him.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt hands on his stomach and saw Severus knelt in front of him. 

"I apologise Harry, my anger isn't aimed at you. It is at Petunia. That woman let her jealousy turn to hatred which turned to abuse. Harry you are in no way a freak. Never have been, never will be. You are so special, I am honoured to be in the presence of you." Severus let his hands stroke the bump. "I am beyond proud that it is my child you carry. I know I should feel anger towards you for not telling me but your reasons, your reasons are what you believe because it has been drilled into you, you have only been in the wizarding world for seven years, we don't teach male pregnancy as it is extremely rare, like you said, last one was centuries ago. I can not be angry at you for acting on the reasons you have been led to believe. My anger is only towards the woman who was to raise you as her own but didn't and let her jealousy and anger make you believe things that will never be true."

Severus placed his hands on Harry's face. "You are not a freak, I am not mad at you, could never be mad at you for this. You will not be alone with this anymore. I will now be by your side every step of the way, if I can."

Harry smiled. "That is all I want. "

Severus actually smiled. "Then that is what you will have. Always."

**_Epilogue_ **

The first thing Severus had Harry do after reassuring Harry that there was nothing to be afraid of for being pregnant, was to tell his friends and family where he was, how he was and explain to them why he hid. Knowing Harry had to keep calm, Severus even offered to go to the burrow with him.

"You would willingly go to the burrow full of the Weasley's for me?" Harry had asked.

"I would not have offered if I wasn't willing to do so." Severus had answered.

Harry had gone to the burrow and had told everyone with Severus by his side and didn't know why he was so nervous, he did get told off by Molly and Hermione but he expected as much, but only telling off as they couldn't understand why Harry couldn't go to them.

The next step was to let the wizarding world know he wasn't missing, Severus had the idea of Harry talking to Luna and having it printed in The Quibbler after all the things The Daily Prophet had printed for reasons of his disappearance. Harry had been more than happy to and both he and Severus had warned their own personal elf and both of them had worked together to stop Harry getting all the mail he didn't want to get.

"Bella will protect her mistress, my mistress doesn't need worry or stress when so close to having baby!" Bella had said with her chest puffed out.

Poppy had tutted at Harry when she found out and knowing only a bit about male pregnancy, she kindly accepted the books Harry had from Draco and read up what she could all ready for when Harry comes to his due date.

Severus stepped out of his shower and wrapping a towel around him, he stopped in the doorway, leaning against it and couldn't help but watch Harry who was flat on his back on the bed, still fast asleep, the sheet only covering his lower half so all of his chest and stomach was showing. Severus slowly walked over and siting on the edge of the bed he placed his hand on the bump that held his child. Since finding Harry three weeks ago, Severus couldn't stop touching Harry's stomach and looking at it, Harry loved the attention he was getting from Severus and couldn't stop the smile each time it happened.

Severus leaned forwards and placed a kiss near the younger mans belly button. "Good morning little one." he whispered.

"Morning papa."

Severus looked up and saw Harry awake and looking at him with a smile on his face. After they had their talk and told everyone, Severus had asked Harry to move in with him. He had admitted to Harry he wasn't drunk when he had that one night with Harry, he knew how Harry was acting, what he wanted that night and Severus having feelings for him, wasn't going to turn him away. Harry had moved in straight away after Severus had told him it wasn't just for the sake of the baby, he loved Harry also.

"Enjoyed your last free morning?" Harry asked.

"It's time?"

"I have had pain on and off through the night, but more severe now. I hope you have a name for a girl and a boy. I kept it from you for nearly eight months, it is only fair you name the child we are having."

Severus nodded. "I have the perfect name." he said as he helped Harry out of bed. "Let us go and welcome our child into the world."

Poppy had been alerted and got everything ready for when Harry arrived. Once he had, Harry got comfortable on the bed and took a deep breath.

Severus seeing how scared Harry was, stood by his side, taking his hand in his and kissed the knuckles. "I will not leave your side Harry, I will be right here with our child when you awake."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I love you Severus."

"And I love you Harry."

When Poppy got the nod from Harry, she waved her wand, putting him to sleep before waving her wand once more over his stomach. "Right then. I must admit Severus, being a mediwitch for as long as I have, I thought I had a first with everything."

"I have faith in you Poppy."

"I know you do Severus, and for that I thank you."

When Harry awoke, the first thing he heard was shushing to his right followed by Severus' voice.

"You are just perfect."

Harry slowly turned his head and saw Severus standing there, holding a small bundle in his arms. "Is our baby okay?"

Severus looked up and smiled. "She is perfect."

Harry laughed and slowly sat up and frowned. "I don't have any pain."

"You won't do Harry, magic and potions are wonderous things, all back to how you used to be. Do you want to hold her?"

Harry laughed. "Of course."

Severus ever so carefully handed over his daughter and watched as Harry started to coo over her.

"Oh Severus she is perfect." he said before looking at the Headmaster. "What is her name?"

Severus smiled. "Arianna." he answered, making Harry laugh.

  
_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
